its a secret so keep it on the low
by sgt.gorillaman
Summary: what happens when yuri and king meet after a fight? find out inside. girlongirl please review please may be future guest stars. complete,
1. what happens out side the ring

king of fighters chapter1: what happens out of the ring

"This is a great day for shopping especially since we got so many new students at the dojo, we've been getting more money, oh I can't wait to try on this new outfit, hmmm whats going on over there?"

Seeing a crowd of people surround a basketball court in a near by park yuri dceides to go and look at what evers attraching them...after squeezing past a large group of people her small frame was able to get front row of the action.

"It's a fight?, this must be a good day I haven't seen a good fight since the last KOF or when dad and ryo fought over the last steak wow that guy looks really tough his opponint must be a real badass, huh is that a woman thats his opponint?!, but she so much smaller than he is even I wouldn't want to fight him!"

The woman was tall but well toned for her body type, her clothes weren't really meant for fighting more like for a party or being a pimp and her silky blond hair was cut short.

"Com'on bitch show me what you got!"

"Nice boys get what they want when they ask."

"Gggrrrraaaaaa!!"

(Crack!)

The womans knee meet with her attackers ribcage instantly droping him to the ground in pain while spitting out blood he grips his chest due to the pain.

(Cough! cough!) y-you bitch i'll kill you!!"

(Whoosh!)

"Uh! uh! whow!"

(Boom!)

"Uuuughhhh."

The man was instantly knocked out cold from a body slam, and the woman didn't even brake a sweat yuri looked at her in aw at what she did and just had to express how much she enjoyed the fight.

"(Wow she's amazing she handled that guy like he was a ragdoll), hey exuse me miss i never seen anybody fight like you!"

"I'm glad to hear i have a fan, so you like fighting huh?"

"Yeah in fact i'm a fighter myself."

"Oh really,so you mean to tell me that these pretty little hands can throw a punch?"

"Ofcourse,huh uh what are you doing?"

The woman then grabed yuris hands and put them to her face and rubbed them on each cheek.

"Mmmm,your skin is so soft and your legs theres not a scratch on them and those rosey cheeks hard to believe your a fighter."

She then kissed yuris hands and looked straight at her with a passionet glow in her eyes which yuri started to feel weird and uncomfertalbe and triped over her own words.

"I uh I got um yeah gotta go now!"

"Can you at lest tell me your name?"

"It's yuri!"

"Thats a nice name mine is king!"

Both yelling out off in the distance while yuri was running in the direction of home...when she got home she was alittle on edge and ryo and robert know how scary she gets when shes stressed.

"Hey ryo whats up with yuri?"

"What do you mean is she sick or something?"

"Well it doesn't look like it shes just lying on the floor just looking at the ceiling."

Yuri looked at the ceiling for what seemed like hours trying to get the thought of the odd event that took place earlier out of her head but she could still feel the touch of her soft skin on her hands almost as if she were still holding them.

"(What the hell happened?, it's like she just got all affectionet for no reason, aaarrrr! whats wrong with me why am I still thinking about it?! it was a random thing thats all no big deal, but her skin did feel really soft though wa-what I didn't just think that!)"

"Hey yuri you ok sis?"

"Yeah of coures why wouldn't i be?!"

"Sorry sorry just worried, you'ev been alittle distant since you got home."

"I'm just alittle tired i should really go to bed, rest up for tomorrow goodnight!"

"Man she's really acting strange."

Yuri ran up stairs knocking robert down in the process...the whole night yuri couldn't sleep every time she closed her eyes she saw kings face...the next morning was hell for her as she kept getting distracted.

"(Don't think about it don't think about it.)"

"Yuri."

"(I just have to go about my day it not like i could bump into her again.)"

"YURI!"

"What?!"

"Your burning the food."

"Oh my god!"

Yuri furiously rush to save her cooking, robert and ryo noticed that she wasn't her self but didn't bother to ask for fear of being bumbarded with grilled fish...after the little bit of drama at the stove she headed out to the one place she knew she could think better,  
the mall, a milkshaek and fries always made her relax and think underpressure.

"Hello yuri, let me guest a strawbarry milkshaek and fries."

"Yeah im alittle on the confused side today i need to clear my head."

"You'll be fine heres your fries and milkshaek."

"Thanks (just be cool shes not here)."

When she was done yuri deceieded to wander the mall to find anything that intrested her but maybe she got more than she was looking for in the mall arcade...she went straight to her favorite game that was deep in the dimly lit room and all worries seemed to disapper, for the moment.

"(Sigh) i feel better already."

"Well i didn't know you liked this game yuri."

The soft voice tickled the back of her neck, startaled yuri turned around to find king standing behind her.

"K-king hi what are you doing here?"

"I just happen to be shopping and came in here to have alittle fun."

"Oh, well uh hope you enjoy your self."

"Oh im sure i will."

"What the-mmmmm-mmmmmph!"

King grabed yuri by her waist and pull her closer to her and kissed her passionetly yuris eyes got bigger than dinner plates as she felt kings toung explor the inside of her mouth for a split second she felt a sense of pleasure but quickly pulled away...without saying a word yuri ran home still stunned by what just happened she bolted through the house and up to her room, ryo peeked out of the livingroom woundering what was wrong with his little sister now.

"Yuri you ok?"

"Y-yeah i-im f-fine."

"You know if theres something bothering you i know someone who can help."

"Who you?"

"No no no i already did my fair share when it came to the sex talk, this guy lives in the apartments down the street his name is terry he can help you."

"Thanks i'll go right now!"

Yuri ran to terrys apartment only to find that he wasn't there, but just before she was about to leave a young man answerd the door scratching his head oddviusly just waking up.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Uh is terry home?"

"He's on the roof and when you see him tell him dinners getting cold."

"Ok thankyou."

When she got to the roof she looked around and then saw a man with a red vest sitting on the edge of the building.

"Are you terry?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Im yuri sakuzaki ryos sister i need some advice."

"Your going to have to fight me."

"Fine i can deal with that."

"Yyyyaaaaaa burning knuckles!"

(Clang!) (pissssssssss!)

The two fought for a while destroying everything on the roof yuri did not letup detemined to win she kept up with terry with almost every step.

"So whats your problem, groundwave!"

(Boom!)

"There's this woman named king and shes kinda making me uncomfortable, ya!"

(Whoosh!)

"Like sexualy?,ha!"

(Whoosh!)

"Yeah infact she kissed me earlier today, super upper!"

(Whoosh!)

"Really?, i think i remember king from a previous KOF, burning knuckles!"

(Boom!)

"The strange thing is i think i kinda liked it like it felt good to me what should i do?,ya! ya!"

(Whoosh!) (whoosh!)

"Follow your heart you shouldn't run away from fate,rrrraaaa!"

(Whoosh!)

"Your right it's time i confronted king,hyper super upper!"

"Aaaarrrrrr!"

"Thanks terry oh and your dinners getting cold by!"

Terry picked up his hat and smiled content with the results even though he lost the fight...yuri seemed to be pretty happy too as she even went back out to go shopping and came back and cooked whale meat, rice, and grilled fish.

"(Tomorrow im going to tell king how really feel!)"

"Mmmm this is good sis i see your acting like your old self!"

the end


	2. door 1 or door 2

king of fighters chapter2: door 1 or door 2

"Yuri?, yuri you in here?, damn where she go?"

Yince two days ago yuri had a big problem she had been trying to lie to herself about, until now...Yuri was in the basement looking through some old dojo equipment that they stored away incase they needed to be reused, she loved looking at the old punching bag that was covered in 38 stiches she put in it from her punches and kicks.

"(I have to find out whats in my heart) i know why don't i just go to the pool that should help i'll get my best swimsuit."

"Yuri you down there?"

"Yeah, hey robert tell ryo im going to the pool."

"Have fun and becareful."

At the pool kids were play adults were relaxing in the sun and then there was yuri lying in one of the beach chairs in a light blue strapless two peice.

"(Sigh) (maybe i'll go to the mall next, i have to follow my heart but what does my heart want?, this is all very confusing, i think i will go i didn't get finish my game any way.)"

Yuri went in to the pool house to change but was interrupted by a voice in the changing room.

"You know we should stop meeting like this."

"K-king your h-here of all places."

"Don't tell me you don't like seeing me, hmmm thats cute little swimsuit your wearing yuri."

Yuri look into kings eyes and knew right away what she needed to do she then wraped her arms around kings neck and pulled herself in to kiss her, king was caucht offgaurd and her eyes went wide at the surprise turn of events she then relaxed and return the favor she then pulled down yuris top revealing her perfectly round breasts and yuri pull off kings which baerly held her large breast, they rubbed them together moaning in pleasure king then fingered yuris wet pussy and savered the liquied that driped on to here finger then she began to kiss her neck while rubbing her hands over yuris nearly baer ass cheeks yuri moaning in excitement kiss and playfuly nibble on kings left breast while fondaling the other and fingering kings soaked opening, after they were done yuri was out of breath and blushing out of shame,excitement,pleasure.

"Whats wrong yuri?"

"I uh, i-i never kissed another girl before."

"Could have fooled me."

"(Ok tell her you have to tell her!)"

"Well yuri you wanna go to-mmmmmmmph."

"King i really like you i always have since that day at the mall please c-can i be your girlfriend?!"

"(Awww she's blushing again)well-."

You'll have to find out in chapter3 ;)

the end


	3. a king that needs a queen

king of fighters chapter3: a king that needs a queen

Before I had cut you off like a junky to crack yuri confessed to king about how she feels and king was about to give her an answer... she looked deeply and lovingly in yuris eyes while she played the event over and over in her head.

"(She's so cute I don't see why we can't be together i don't want to hurt her though but I do want to be with her.) yuri I...I want to give us a try.

"R-really you mean it?"

"Im sure it will be fine don't you,think?"

"(Gasp!) mmmmmm, k-k-king we have to...to leave before someone f-finds mmmmm u-us!"

King pushed her fingers deep into her pussy making her moan uncontrolably, she bit her lip trying to muffle the sound of her climax her body was beading with sweat...after yuri regained her composer her and king finally got changed and left for the mall.

"Well yuri you look like your feeling better did you clear your head?"

"Yeah but I still want my milkshake and fries sam."

"Ok ok so whos your friend?"

" Welll lets just say that shes a very close friend."

"Oooh I see."

Yuri and king looked at eachother and smiled the kind of smile that you only see lovers have on their faces they weren't afraid to express their new love in public except in front of two people but they simply shared a kiss not worrying about them at the time...yuri ran her fingers through kings hair while she laid her head on her shoulder and king just sat there and blushed uncontrolably.

"Aww thats so cute, so did you want anything miss?"

"No im fine."

"You can share with me king."

"Thats sweet yuri but-."

"Please?"

"(Sigh) (how can I resist that face?) ok i'll share with you."

They sat in a booth in the corner of the room yuri lying her head on her lovers chest listining to her heartbeat it felt like a dream to her but it made her happy, king was just as happy and she showed in her smile, but yuri couldn't help but giggle when she saw how nervous king was getting trying hard to be formal just to impress her.

"Whats so funny?, is there so thing on my face?"

"You don't have to be so shy king if your face gets any reder they could use you as traffic light."

"Yuriiii!"

She couldn't help but feel embarressed, and yuri teased her by poking her cheek so she grabs her hand and pulled down on top of her for an unexpected kiss in a mall fast food resteruant full of people when yuri got up she looked around and started to turn a deep red which funny thing king stopped feeling nervous...after they left the mall with a gift that king bought yuri wraped in her arms and kings arm around her they made it back to yuris house, when they opened the door they saw-.

Flip tape to side b ;)

the end


	4. a close call

king of fighters chatper4: a close call

guest star: dave chapelle (the joke is mine not his mine)

Im sorry I won't cut the story short again so now, when they opened the door they saw ryo standing at the door not wearing his karate gi instead he had on a blue sweat shirt with the sleaves rolled up and baggy jeans, both king, yuri, and ryo froze in their places looking right at eachother, ten seconds later ryo finally broke the silince and asked a simple question with a scary grin on his face.

"Hey sis who's this?"

"Th-th-this is king she's my friend i meet at the pool, a-are y-you go somewhere?"

"Hmmm your,friend?"

"Y-yeah thats all we are friends nothing more, don't you have some where to go?!"

"Yeah b-but I need to get my-."

(Slam!)

"Cell phone."

Ryo stood there for a second scratching his head completely clueless to what just happened and soon let himself back in the house...when he got upstairs he heard strange giggling in yuris room, ryo opened the, king and yuri looked like deer caught in the head lights but they forgot that the lights were off and only the tv was on so ryo didn't see anything but the flicker of the tv screen so he thought there was somthing funny on.

"Hey I almost forgot there's leftover pizza and soda in the fridge have fun oh and if your staying king there's sleeping bags in the closet seeya!"

(Slam!)

"(Sigh) that was close I thought he saw us!"

"Yuri I realize that this could be really dangerous and stressful we could get caught one day we can't get lucky all the time."

"Lets not worry about that now please king i don't care what other people think right now."

Yuri cerested kings cheek with her thumb and looked deep into kings pearlblue eyes, she grabed yuris hand and held it closer to her face and closed her eyes, she liked how soft and warm they felt and all yuri could do is blush, she pressed her lips to yuris and lifted her up by her waist and layed her on the bed their lips still locked on eachother, king pulled yuris top open and went for her left breast flicking the nipple with her thumb making yuri groan softly, she then takes the time to pull yuris pants off and yuri helped by moving her legs and then spreading them revealing her silky pink opening, as kings head disappered between her legs she felt a rushing burst of pleasure she arched her back gasping for air and screaming kings name out in between moans telling her to go faster she complyed going deeper and moving faster until yuri gave a finle buck and let out a loud sigh of relief gushing cum all over kings face king looked up licking what was on her lips and yuri licked the rest off her cheek, they layed there sharing a long kiss.

"King I-I love you, do you think we can stay together?"

"Sure I don't think anything could ever pull us apart."

(How come every time I walk into a minimart the police gotta follow me around the store like I don't notice them?, one time I turned around and said what the fuck you followin me for?!, what about the redneck that bought some flu medicine and cleaning products you don't find that a little strange in the least?!, all I got to say is stungun hurt gotdamn you can't be doin that shit someones high!!)

"This guy is funny, ooo king your so warm and your breasts feel so good on my back they'er soft but they'er firm, your skin is so soft, softer than mine and your so wet, I want to know how you taste."

"Mmmm-y-yuri oooo god!"

the end


	5. fists of undead fury

king of fighters chapter5: fists of undead fury

guest stars: ken shamrock, tito ortiz, silva, cheng li, quinton 'rampage' jackson, kimbo slice, and tekkens brian fury and paul phoneix enjoy ;).

Another loud night in the live house the crowd screaming for one thing that would bring them there, blood, a man stands in the middle of the arena his hair comlpete silver, his face looked like its seen more than its fair shaer of gory fight that only end in death, his skin was pale almost dead and his body was decorrated in bullet wounds, his eyes cold like a demon after a kill.

"Ladies and gentalemen the fight you'v been waiting for!, brian fury vs. ken shamrock!"

"You ain't got shit brian your going down!"

"Fight!"

"Hhhhaa--."

Before kens kick could even connect brian grabed his leg and kens eye got wide as he saw how quickly he stopped with out even trying, brian then crack a sadistic smile, he then lifted his right leg and then.

(Crack!)

"Gggrrrrraaaaa!!, my leeeg!

(Crack!)

"Rrrrrraaaaaa-haaaa!!"

When brian was done both ken legs were broken, his right arm and his collar bone plus his skull was split open and a broken jaw, the fights end when the ref says but not when brian is in the ring the same thing happens every night ken was one of the lucky ones.

"Tonight is a two on one match cheng li and tito ortiz vs. brian fury let see if they can survive or if they die!"

"You get him high I'll get him low alright cheng li?"

"Yeah!"

"Fight!"

"Hhhhrrraaaa!"

(Whoosh!)

"Gggggrrrrr!"

(Whoosh!)

(Crack!)

He swated cheng lis kick away like it was a child with a stick and dropped tito with a elbow to the spine he then grabbed tito with a police head lock and spun him around and launched him clear across the ring right in to the steel fince, brian strolled over to cheng li who got a gash from the hard hit brian blocked his kick with, he then slamed him with three vertical suplexes cracking his collar bone in two places, he was getting a sick thrill out of doling out pain to others he even ripped chengs gash open and then broke the very same leg, and other fighters fell just as hard if not more, quinton 'rampage' jackson had his kidneys bruised to the point of fatal internal bleeding and his sholders dislocated and broken, silvias arm was broken in three places and his rib cage was crushed by brians baer fists, even kimbo slice didn't fair to well his skull was slit open his knee caps were broken and he received a heart punch which he lucky survived sadly tito wasn't so lucky.

"Tonight was a good night the sound bloody screams as their bones cracked felt good hmmm, well well look who it is my old friend king have you finally come to fight me?"

"You already know the answer to that im not here to fight you, im waiting for someone and you getting in my face isn't helping."

"(Sigh) some day you will have to fight me, I want a worthy opponanit and you'r just what Im looking for you'll at lest last a bit longer till I get bored with you."

"That time will never come brian so goodluck finding a worthy fucking backup fighter!"

"You put on that act little bitch and you'll end up like paul!, remember what happened to him?"

The two started to lock in a death stare until yuri came just in time wearing jean capries with a tight pink mini beater with heart and a skull in the middle, she wraped arms around kings waist and gave her a loving hug happy to see her even though they live with eachother now, ryo still clueless to the relationship.

"Sorry im late king I had to prepare dinner while ryo was in the dojo teaching late tonight and robert was working late as well."

"Thats ok yuri we were just leaving anyway."

"B-but why I thought we were going to watch the fights?"

"Change of plans."

"Awwwwww!"

"(So you won't fight me huh?, well I think that you will and you can't refuse not this time)."

Kings mind was in amillion places she couldn't stop the nightmareish images of what happened to a fighter named paul phoneix who had died from a move that she was all too familer with, it pretty much shaddered his ribcage and ruptered almost every organ in his body.

"King is there something wrong?"

"Huh?, no no Im fine just a little tired thats all (I have to keep her out of this as much as possable) hey way don't we back to the hou-."

(No matter what the people say Im gonna-)

"Hello?, (sigh) Im sorry yuri I have to fill in for someone at work."

"That okay king I can walk home and wait for you go ahead."

"(Maybe it'll be fine maybe I'm putting to much thought into this) alright yuri I'll see you at home then, can I get a kiss before leave?"

As yuri walked home there was a shadowy figuer following her, she walked alittle faster to get to the other end of the street and turn the corner to surprise her stalker her plan was going smoothly so far but when she turned and waited for him the figuer came around and before she could react a fist came across her face and knocked her out cold the figuer then gethered up her body and disappered into the shadows whats going to happen to poor yuri.

the end

writers notes: warning chapter 6 is in and of it self a RAPE scene i can't make that any clearer than that so read at your own risk ;)


	6. the wrong night to be alone

king of fighters chapter6: the wrong night to be alone

When yuri wokeup she found herself naked, cold and chained up, she looked around only to see darkness in an abandoned building, she was startaled when she saw a man standing there in the dark looking at her, the look in his eyes sent shivers down her spine.

"Wh-who are you?"

"..."

"Did you do this?!"

"..."

"Answer me da-."

"Shutup girl before I kill you!, bait ain't suppose to talk!"

Brian punches yuir in the stomach, the impact knocks the wind out of her, as she gasped for air he grabbed her by the neck and forced her to look him in the eyes, as she looked she saw nothing but death reaching out for her and she almost began to cry instantly.

"W-what are you going to do to me?"

"Oooooh any thing I can think of just to get under your girlfriends skin you see me and king go waaay back before i died and ever since we meet I'v wanted nothing else but to fight her, but she just kept refusing me so to get to her im going to get you sounds like fun don't it?"

"Please don't I-I just want to go home!"

"I said quit bitch!!"

(Thwack!)

He hit her in the back with a wooden board she screamed out in pain as the object left a mark and tore some skin as she tried to hold back the tears, she winced at a slight piching pain in the lower half of her body, when she looked down she saw that brian was bitting her clit, he then draged his teeth down making the pain worst until he drew blood doing the same to her nipples and gave her two extra punches in her ribs, she still was trying to hold back the tears but failed when she felt the worst pain imagenable, brian froce his whole fist in her pussy with a stungun giving her repeated shocks.

(Azzzzzzzzz!)

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh-hhhaaaaa stooop p-please!"

"Why?, this is fun isn't it?"

Brian then force her to suck his dick she tried to fight back but the chains kept her moving her arms, he bit one of her breasts again drawing more blood, when she thought that she was through the worst of it he pulled out a case and opened it revealing a dildo with small razors lining it, he then got behind her, yuri screamed as he pushed it into ass spilling blood as it went in and then pulled it out making the cuts deeper the pain was unbaerable as she screamed begging him to stop, brian then let go of the object, yuri thought that he heard her and relaxed but that was cut short when he punched the dildo into her, the pain was so intents that she didn't even scream, she just passed out.

"Lets see king refuse me now, one look at you and she'll have to fight me, I could have done worst little one but i need you alive so that she can see my unique invate I think it says all thats on my mind don't you?"

The next three hours yuri wokeup in front of the live house fully clothed but still in pain it even hurt to breath and really hurt to walk but that didn't bother her as much as trying to think of a way to keep this from king.

"H-he's a m-m-monster I-I c-can't let k-king f-find ou-u-ut (sniff!)."

the end


	7. love is easy to anger

king of fightres chapter7: love is easy to anger

When yuri got home she quitely crept up to her room making sure that robert and ryo didn't see her...She went into closet to find a fresh set of clothes and hind any visable marks, she jumped when she heard the door down stairs close and rushed to throw the bloody clothes and the makeup away, she knows that they were suppose to have a little quality time together tonight.

"(Sigh) hey yuri sorry again for leaving like that."

"Oh h-hi king h-how was work?"

"Well lets just say that there's only one thing that could take my mind off it."

"Uh n-not tonight king I uh I'm not feeling well."

"Awwww, fine im tired anyway."

When yuri turned around king grabbed and pulled off yuris shirt, when she turned to snatch the shirt back all was revealed scars, bite marks, bruises, there was dead silince yuir hung her head in shaem, and then balling her fist asked yuri a question that she knew was coming.

"Who, who did this to you?"

"I-it w-was a silver haired man."

"B-brian!, and I bet you just let it happen didn't you!"

"B-b-but I w-w-was-."

(Smack!)

Before yuri could explain king gave her a hard slapped that made her hit the wall and fall to the floor, as blood trickaled from her mouth tears began to strem down her face but she continued to try to explain but her plees fell on def ears.

"K-king let me-."

"Shutup I don't want to hear it!, you probely enjoyed it didn't you?!"

"N-n-no, king listen!"

"Why should i?!"

(Smack!)

"P-please king sto-o-op!"

Yuri got as far as her knees trying to get king to listen to her, still bleeding and tears in her eyes hooked to her lovers arm, but king didn't even want to make eye conttact with her, yuri could tell she was heartbroken.

"Yuri...We can't be together any more."

"No no no please king don't leave im sorry please!"

"G-goodby yuri."

(Slam!)

"No pleeease king don't leave!"

No matter how hard she tried king wouldn't listen, the slam of the door down stairs felt like her heart was ripped from her chest she felt like wanting to die...Yuri ran down stairs after king to try and reason with her ryo was on his way to find out what happened when they met in the hallway.

"Yuri what happened to you?!"

"Nothing I have to go and talk to king!"

"Why?, it looks like she-."

"Because she's my girlfriend!"

When ryo heard what she said he letgo of her arm in shock as yuri ran out the house ryo and robert just looked at eachother stunned...Yuri tried hard to find king lucky for her she came across k'.

"K' I-I need your help, have you seen king?!"

"I saw her go into an abandoned building next to the live house."

"Thanks k'!"

"Whatever."

Yuri went into the building unsure of what she saw going to find, she checked every floor until she got to one that looked familier, but she quickly snaped out of here trance to find a body lying on the floor,when she got closer to the body she notice that it was king lying in a pool of her own blood, yuri held king in her arms running her fingers through her hair.

"Y-yuri?"

"Hey king."

"(Cough!) yuri there's something i needed to-."

"King don't say any thing."

"No yuri I-I'm sorry I really wasn't mad at you I was mad at my self i wasn't there with you, it...It wasn't your fault, can you forgive me?"

"Ofcourse."

"Thanks (sigh)."

"King?, king?"

Yuris tears fell on kings cheek as her eyes lost there luster showing no sign of life, she planted one last kiss on her lips but then there came a hellish laugh from the darkness yuri looked up to find brian standing I front of her.

"She, didn't last as long as I planned the moment I threw that knee to her ribcage it was over."

"(Sniff!) d-damn you!, hya! hya!"

(Whoosh!) (whoosh!)

"I let you live before girl you should just go home."

"Shutup!,ya!"

(Whoosh!)

Brian grabbed yuris arm and broke it, as she screamed in pain brian tried to throw a knee but she saw it in time to move out of the way and sent a round house to the side of brians head and was knocked backwards.

"You bitch!"

"Shut, up!, fuuunkin!"

(Boom!)

"Gggrrrraaaaaa!"

Yuri sent a blast of energy stright through brians chest levaving a gaping hole, she then gives one last kick sending brian out the window and into the middel of the street she looked at the now dead brian fury while she held her broken arm...It began to rain yuri sat up aginst one of the supports holding the body of her lover close to her.

the end

writes notes:i don't know if i should end it like this, if you liked the story please tell me and sorry to any mma fans myself included plus sorry for messin up cung lis name ;)


End file.
